Hemodynamic management and evaluation of patient's hemodynamic status is commonly implemented in the general and cardiac intensive care units (ICU and ICCU), during patient transport, intermediate care units, during anesthesia and post anesthesia care units (PACU). Having online and real time information about values of important parameters, such as cardiac output, stroke volume, heart rate and arterial pressure can significantly help the physicians save lives by monitoring and treating critical conditions effectively.
Hypotension, for example, is very common in critically ill patients, and intravascular volume is often difficult to evaluate. Prolonged hypotension and suboptimal internal organ perfusion may lead to tissue ischemia, multi-organ failure, and poor outcome. Thus, urgent response is required.
While clinical examination is important, it may not be sufficient, quick or accurate enough for evaluating and promptly treating critically ill patients admitted to the ICU or other relevant units.
US 2012/0130697 discloses a method for determining haemodynamic performance in a human or animal subject comprises receiving at a processor data representing haemodynamic variables measured from the subject over time. The haemodynamic variables comprise at least two of Systemic Perfusion Pressure (SPP), Systemic Vascular Resistance (SVR), Cardiac Output (CO), Heart Rate (HR) and Stroke Volume (SV). The data are processed to produce a display signal for causing a display device to present a visual mapping relating the haemodynamic variables according to the relationship SPP=CO×SVR and the visual mapping is displayed on a display device. The visual mapping may be corrected Heart Rate (HR) or include a second mapping which facilitates an adjustment to take account of HR.
WO 96/37859 discloses a method of attaining a preselected systemic hemodynamic state in a patient using a per-beat basis, such as for example paired values of MAP and SI, rather than a per-minute basis, such as MAP and CI. Also disclosed is a method of utilizing Hemodynamic Management Charts (HMCs) which permits the integration of data concerning systemic hemodynamic modulators and the systemic hemodynamic state, and which allows the identification of deviations in the levels of the hemodynamic modulators from normal levels. Also, a computer-based system is disclosed, the system measures hemodynamic parameters and implements at least one HMC into its software, thereby permitting identification of deviations in the levels of hemodynamic modulators from normal levels. Therapeutic corrections of the deviations in hemodynamic modulator levels, such as through pharmacologically active agents or volume expanders, based on the foundation and HMCs enables the clinician to establish and maintain a patient in the normal hemodynamic state and normal perfusion state.